


Make Up Challenge

by Wolfgang von Cemetery (enemy_xands)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Happy Sadist!Bayley, Humiliation, Make Up, Meta, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/Wolfgang%20von%20Cemetery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha loses the Mortal Kombat challenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Up Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Heist Compendium presents doujinshi night aka y'all need some femslash aka please don't sue me.
> 
> Watching Sasha and Bayley face off on UpUpDownDown was so cute and presh! I was sad Bayley lost but it was worth it for the burn she got in at the end. Maybe I just wanted to see Bayley make Sasha a wreck lol.

Bayley positioned the vibrating bullet so the tapered tip rested just below Sasha's clit. Sasha moaned helplessly, not that anyone could tell from all the tape wrapped around her mouth.

"Ready, Xavier?"

Xavier have her the thumbs up. "We're good!"

Bayley giggled and took her time pulling out make up tools. She caught Sasha wiggling and slapped her butt.

"Hold still, or I'm gonna mess up your face!" she said, laughing.

Sasha moaned again and exhaled through her nose. Her hands were bound behind her back with jump rope, and her legs forced apart thanks to some stretch bands and imagination. She wasn't hurting, but she was fucking uncomfortable and Bayley and Xavier were laughing and the camera was on and and

Why the hell did she accept that video game challenge?!

Bayley untied her hair. She spread her hair tie across her thumb and forefinger and popped the inside of Sasha's thigh with it.

"Ready or not, here we go!"

Bayley took the remote control out of her pocket and set it for a medium buzz. Sasha jolted and moaned low and long, tongue flicking against the tape.

"Remember, if you come too early you'll have to sit there~" Bayley said in a sing-song voice. Xavier snickered. "Let's do...hmmm."

Bayley treated Sasha like her own personal paint canvas, patting and stroking with brushes and puffs while Xavier laughed. Every so often one of the crew would walk in and laugh along, before noticing the buzzing from under Sasha's skirt and easing out of the room.

"Your stupid face is scaring them, Sasha!" Bayley said with playful bite.

"I think she's gonna come. I'm gonna edit this with a cum gauge later."

"Toooo funny!"

Sasha's eyes widened. "Mmf?!"

"This is your Porn Hub debut, didn't you know?"

Bayley not-so-accidentally bumped up against Sasha, pushing her forward and rattling the vibrator so it was closer to her aching clitoris. Sasha clenched and screamed, then shuddered as the waves of her orgasm overtook her body.

Bayley frowned and shook her head. She adjusted the vibrator until it was pressed longways against her labia. Sparks of pain made Sasha draw herself in, rocking backwards to alleviate herself.

"Aww, too bad Sashie. I thought you were gonna make it...oh, you're crying your make up off, now I gotta start all over!"

Xavier and Bayley laughed like they had just heard the funniest joke in the world; Sasha blushed deep red with shame under the make up Bayley was caking on her face.

Bayley roughly grabbed her chin and smeared red lipstick all over the tape.

"Hmm. Don't like that." She smeared it onto her skin and chose orange. "Don't like that either."

Sasha jerked her head away and kicked with the foot she had managed to work free. Bayley laughed, grabbed her ankle and brought her foot up to suck on her toes. Sasha gasped and to her own horror she came again.

Bayley and Xavier laughed in surprise. 

"Did you seriously like that?" Bayley wiped some of Sasha's juices off the chair and sucked her finger clean. "What a freak."

Sasha shook her head again but Bayley just adjusted the vibrator again, and every time she came until she was a heaving, wet-faced mess in the MUA chair.

"Ready for the reveal?" Bayley didn't wait for Sasha to answer. She swung the chair around to face the vanity mirrors behind them.

Sasha made a noise of disgust at her botched clown baby make up job.

"Awww, Sasha! You look so pretty!" 

Sasha groaned.

"Okay, when I take the tape off you say who is the best Mortal Kombat player!"

Bayley unceremoniously ripped the tape off, taking some of Sasha's hair with it and leaving a long red mark in its wake. Sasha screamed but her voice was raspy and dry.

"Say it!"

"B-Bayley!" she whined.

Bayley turned the vibrator off and let Sasha slump over. She smiled down at her work, pulling Sasha's head up by her hair and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"...you."

"What was that?"

"I said I look like you!"

Bayley gasped. Xavier turned his camera towards himself, barely containing his laughter.

"That's it for this week's Gamer Gauntlet! Remember to like, subscribe, and all that good stuff and like Sasha just learned, make sure you always keep...it...tight!"


End file.
